


romeo and juliet (across the board of stars)

by little_miss_tien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2:00am, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst, Breakup, F/M, HOLY, Hurt, I need sleep, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Kid - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Moving On, Romeo and Juliet References, Whump, adult, hinted breakup, ladrien, life - Freeform, rip otp, tired, why do i keep using this as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_tien/pseuds/little_miss_tien
Summary: what was the point of being star-crossed tragically beautiful lovers if you weren't happy and can't grow old with them?





	romeo and juliet (across the board of stars)

**Author's Note:**

> wow what the fuck its 2 in the morning, im so tired my eyes can barely stay open, im 'watching' the x-files and writing about shit i dont even know about anymore except that it hurts and wow i wanna die  
> but at least im going to college  
> go march sadness

_ “Tragically beautiful,”  _ they whisper, averting their eyes when she catches them staring. Clumps of gossipmongers dispersing like pollen in the wind at a single icy glare. 

_ “Star-crossed,” _ ’ their words carrying on the wind like a song Marinette strains to hear but can only faintly recall.

_ “They grew up and things changed. _ ” Shoulders shrugged and people tilted their head in resignation and Marinette pretends she cannot see their prying eyes that haunt her in her mind, enveloping herself in the task of making her morning coffee. 

Her reflection ripples in the dark, rich depths of the drink, the steam pillowing her face and sticking to her tears.

She didn’t want this. She didn’t want a beautiful love story, of passion and loss and pain and cruelty. She wanted the happiness without the tragedy, a quiet love, the kind you grow old with. Not the kind that was so beautiful only because if it weren’t so brilliant it would be too tragic to bear. 

But then people seek to idolize the pain and the suffering, and forget that all people want to be at the end of the day is loved and at peace with the world. It was the kind of love stories writers deliberated upon, extolling ever fine detail of its course.

Marinette would take it all back. All the supernovas and stars if it meant she could go back to a time where she loved a boy innocently, where she and the boy held hands down the rues of Paris and meandered over the Seine and counted the stars at night. Not the tragic beauty or broken hearts or love stories that linger and last but haunt and hurt and matter too much to move on from.

She forced herself to take a shaky sip of the coffee, heat pooling between her palms, feeling the tears on her cheek trickle and fall into the cup mingling with the bitter notes of the coffee.

As she took a breath, her back flexed like the bow of a violin. Today would be a new day. Life would go on. 


End file.
